Mientras flotamos en el blanco
by Una Usuaria
Summary: Meses después de la partida de Gintoki, Saachan y Tsukuyo se encuentran para distraerse y embriagarse, mala idea sabiendo que Tsukuyo termina haciendo cosas que no recuerda al día siguiente pero esta vez no se arrepiente de nada. (OneShot) Advertencias: Yuri, erótico y un poco de feminismo.


**Otro fic extraño y pervertido. Sorry not sorry por hacer esta cosa sukulenta. Desde cuando quería hacer un yuri de estas dos, con ese trasfondo feminista de sanar entre mujeres, de la feminidad pura e intimidad que sólo pueden conocer entre mujeres.**

 **Obvi jamás sucederá esto, verdad, pero es bonito y está bien. Que si no te gusta o te llama la temática, pasa sin ver… porque. ¡Nadie te pregunto!**

 **Resumen:** _Tsukuyo y Saachan se van a desahogar sus penas un bar meses después que Gintoki se fuera de Edo. El alcohol como siempre, hace hacer cosas que Tsukuyo no recuerda, pero Sarutobi sí. Gracias a ello reafirman su amistad y quizá algo que es más allá del amor._

 **Advertencias:** _Yuri, ojo yuri y montón de erotismo, así que no encontraras cosas vulgares ni corrientes, todo es sutil y sexy_

 **Disclaimer:** _Mira Sorachi, son tus nenas, y sé que te quisieras casar con Saachan pero ñe…_

 **-o-**

 **Mientras flotamos en el blanco**

A pesar de estar acostumbrada a tener resaca después de beber como kosako, seguía sin soportar el dolor de cabeza y las ganas excesivas de beber agua al día siguiente de su borrachera. Seguía sin entender porque caía en el vicio del alcohol si bien sabía que no acababa bien. Era su mayor debilidad, después de una, quería otra, más, tres, dos… nadie aguantaba su ritmo. Bebía de la botella como si fuera agua. No había limites, era una termineitor borracha como la llamó alguna vez aquel hombre desaparecido.

La suave luz que se filtró por las cortinas de la habitación de hotel y le mostró el nuevo día. Estiró sus brazos y respiró profundo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos como queja de su dolor de cabeza. Miró un momento el techo y aún daba vueltas. Miró a su derecha, Sarutobi dormía plácidamente boca abajo, con su cabello esparcido por la almohada. La sabana cubría únicamente su cintura hacia abajo. Su espalda desnuda y blanca parecía fresca y relajada.

Comenzó a sentir sed con urgencia y se levantó con pesadez de la cama. Las sabanas de deslizaron por su cuerpo desnudo que no notó hasta que consiguió beber de la jarra de agua en una mesa de noche frente a la cama. Su cuerpo era cubierto solamente por una pantaleta de encaje negro. Por poco se atraganta con el agua al darse cuenta de su estado.

En la cama, Sarutobi se revolvía para quedar hecho un ovillo y susurrar el nombre de Gintoki mientras abrazaba una almohada. Tsukuyo fue al baño para lavarse la cara, mirarse al espejo y recordar que había sucedido anoche. Normalmente no recordaba que pasaba en sus noches de borrachera. Usualmente otros le contaban sus desmanes y terminaba avergonzada, jurándole a Hinowa no volver a beber. Aunque nunca lo cumplía.

La noche anterior, Sarutobi fue a visitarla a Yoshiwara, cenaron juntas y después terminaron en un barsito discreto del centro de Edo. Ella estaba hecha un mar de nostalgia, Gintoki había desparecido meses atrás y nadie sabía nada de él. Ella intentó buscarlo por mar y tierra pero sin éxito. Así que su llanto y desesperanza la hicieron refugiarse en el alcohol. Tsukuyo también tenía incertidumbre pero no al grado de Saachan. Era más discreta y a escondidas, le pedía a la Luna que lo cuidará. Sarutobi en cambio, utilizó sus recursos, detectives, contactos, señales, mensajes y misteriosos saberes para encontrarlo, sin resultados.

Siendo así, compartió con ella la tristeza. Ambas tenían el mismo sentimiento y desamor, ambas estaban solas, con el corazón hecho jirones y la botella de cerveza bien fría, bien lista para apagar el calor que las incendiaba. Luego estaba el sake, el whisky y Tsukuyo con sus excentricismos de beber tequila y vodka. Su mesa tenía más botellas y restos de tabaco que las demás.

Par de borrachas, duo de sin vergüenzas. Si las viera Gintoki las ignoraría y juraría no conocerlas. A ellas no les importó que hablaran sobre lo que no debe hacer una dama. Porque ni damas eran. Saachan era una asesina de elite, con nexos del Bakufu y protección de la policía. Tsukuyo estaba en el underground, respaldada por la mafia, la noche y no tenía leyes que seguir.

Mirando el espejo, recuerda que salieron completamente alcoholizadas del bar, caminando sin rumbo, sin fecha ni tiempo, llorando y cantando canciones de desamor que estaban de moda. Abrazadas, sosteniendo sus pasos una a otra. Saachan con un llanto desgarrador, gritó el nombre de Gintoki y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su lamento era amargo y doloroso. Tsukuyo estaba enojada, furiosa y también gritó. Quería volver a ver la cara de idiota del peliblanco para partírsela, golpearlo, romperle una botella en la cabeza. Como se había atrevido a irse y dejar a Sarutobi herida, como se atrevió a irse y dejarla a ella con las ganas de decirle que lo quería.

A mitad de la calle, montaron un espectáculo digno de las portadas de chismes de la elite. Tsukuyo seguía bebiendo de la botella que llevaba en la mano y Sarutobi no podía caminar. Frente a ellas se encontraba un hotel de paso. Era más de media noche y no había transporte para volver a casa, así que se les hizo fácil entrar y quedarse.

Tuskuyo terminó de lavarse la cara, salió de nuevo a la habitación, Sarutobi seguía durmiendo, esta vez boca arriba, exponiendo sus senos blancos y los brazos abiertos. La rubia se pasó una mano por la mejilla, necesitaba un analgésico. Buscó entre el cajón a un costado de la cama y para suerte, había un par de pastillas. Se sentó en la cama para tomarlas y al terminar y levantarse para buscar su ropa, la mano de Sarutobi la tomó del antebrazo derecho. Tsukuyo se paralizó y sintió el cuerpo helado. El contacto la hizo sentirse insegura.

― No te vayas… abrázame― pidió.

Antes de preguntar, Tsukuyo sintió los brazos de Saachan rodear su cintura desnuda. De nuevo aquel roce con su piel la hizo brincar. Su corazón estaba un poco agitado y desconcertado. Sintió la respiración de la ninja de elite en su columna así como su mejilla. Después una de las manos blancas subió hasta tocar uno de sus senos.

― ¡Sarutobi! ¿Qué demonios haces?― asustada, Tsukuyo brincó de la cama. Enfrentó a Ayame que sonreía divertida en la cama.

― Dijiste que ibas a cuidarme mientras regresaba Gin-san. Pero, seguro mentiste porque estabas ebria ― luego, como una niña a la que no se le compra un juguete, hizo berrinche y se cubrió con la sabana.

La cabeza de la rubia seguía dando vueltas por la resaca. Las pastillas no surtieron efecto, además Sarutobi era un dolor de cabeza mucho más grande. Intentó de nuevo recodar lo que sucedió pero su cerebro ya estaba humeando porque no podía entrar a ese hueco.

― Lo siento…― se limitó a decir― no recuerdo nada.

Saachan debajo las sabanas, lloraba de nuevo. Desde que Gintoki se fue, Saachan ha sido un mar de llanto y funcionaba peor que antes. Ya ni siquiera estaba interesada en las misiones que le daba el jefe de la policía, tampoco quería regresar al café a trabajar, mucho menos aceptar trabajos esporádicos de Zenzo. Le causaba pena, porque finalmente, Tsukuyo no puede huir al lamento de una mujer, no puede dejar a ninguna mujer sufriendo… no puede y no quiere. El compromiso que hizo con Yoshiwara y sus putas, no le permite dejar a ninguna mujer sola. Así que regresó a la cama y se sentó de nuevo, paso su mano por la cabeza de Sarutobi sobre las sabanas.

― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó Tsukuyo acariciando los mechones de cabello lila que salían de las sabanas.

― Me besaste… ― soltó Sarutobi, esa característica o defecto de ser directa sin pensar en lo que otros puedan sentir, era un arma mortal― dijiste que entre mujeres podemos sanarnos y me besaste. Dijiste que estaríamos juntas hasta que Gin-San volviera.

Por más que trató de recordar esa escena no lo consiguió. No estaba molesta o furiosa, su sorpresa no la dejaba pensar. Haber besado o hacer cosas pervertidas con Sarutobi no era algo de lo que se asustara. Era mujer, no había mucho de qué preocuparse, muchas veces había visto mujeres desnudas en Yoshiwara, vistiendo sus kimonos, tomando un baño. También las vio besarse, para satisfacer clientes excéntricos, para darse consuelo ellas mismas. Hinowa le dijo que era normal el afecto entre mujeres. Que no existía amor más puro que entre las mismas congéneres. Experimentarlo no era malo, era honesto y podía una mujer reconocerse en otra a través de las caricias y las emociones percibidas. Era un acto complejo, tan complejo que sólo las grandes Geishas, las cortesanas de templos, las amazonas y las doncellas ancestrales podían entender. Para Tsukuyo no era ajeno ni desagradable. Su inconsciente borracho fue honesto con Sarutobi, debió verla devastada para ofrecer sanarla.

Eran amigas, no las mejores, pero se estimaban y respetaban después de hacer una tregua gracias a Otae. Dividieron sus emociones por Gintoki y consiguieron entablar una buena amistad, camaradería kunoichi. Además ambas pertenecían a la misma escuela y peleaban juntas. Sabía que formaban un mejor equipo como aliadas que rivales. Su amistad se reforzó cuando cambiaron de sexo. Ser hombres les enseñó que no hay nada como la feminidad porque, las hace más fuertes.

Saachan salió de su escondite y miró a Tsukuyo. Aquella mirada inocente y pervertida, que sólo puede tener una mujer inteligente. Una mirada tímida y al mismo tiempo seductora. ¿Qué cosa era Sarutobi Ayame? Hasta ese momento se sintió intimidada por ella. Si lo quería, Sarutobi podría robarle a Gintoki cuando quisiera, pero era torpe y despistada, ciega como un topo y escandalosa. Si se lo proponía, conquistaría a Gintoki en una noche.

Cuidado con Sarutobi Ayame.

La vio acercarse lentamente hasta quedar sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. Saachan olía a perfume floral y alcohol, pudo sentir su calor. La de cabellos lilas rozó con sus dedos los pezones rosas de Tsukuyo. Ella volvió a estremecerse pero no se alejó. Abrió ligeramente sus labios para besar a Sarutobi.

― Sabía que no eras tan pura como dices― comentó Saachan después de besarse.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tú eres la que me estás arrastrando? Yo no recuerdo nada― respondió indignada la Hyakka.

― Me besaste y luego me tocaste aquí― llevó la mano de Tsukuyo hasta la humedad de sus piernas.

La rubia coloreó sus mejillas mientras miraba la panty blanca de Sarutobi. Rápidamente alejo su mano al sentir las palpitaciones de su vagina.

― Ahora te haces la inocente. ¡Zorra borracha!

Tsuky se llevó ambas manos a la cara y negó con la cabeza avergonzada. No podía ser que ella había llegado tan lejos con Saachan. ¿Cómo la vería ahora? Pensó que sólo se habían besado y quizá tocado ligeramente pero llegar hasta ese punto. No quería escucharla pero Saachan amaba hacerla pedazos cuando tenía oportunidad, no por malicia, si no para que reconociera su verdadera personalidad. Justo como lo dijo Hinowa, sólo entre mujeres, al reconocerse entre ellas, pueden conocerse y sanarse.

― ¡Mírame!― gritó Saachan, separó las manos de Tsukuyo y se miraron― no hicimos nada que pudiera afectar nuestra virginidad― la cara de la rubia estaba por estallar de la vergüenza al escuchar la franqueza de su amiga― mi virginidad es solo de Gin-san― después la besó.

Tsukuyo no supo que hacer, cerró sus ojos y dejo que el beso la guiara. No era desagradable, nunca había besado a nadie de todas formas. Los besos de otra mujer, debían ser lo único que conocía hasta el momento, los de Sarutobi, así como sus caricias. Trató de recordar que sucedió la noche anterior pero seguía en blanco.

Su cuerpo se pegó al de Saachan, chocando sus senos, sus vientres fértiles y vacíos. Las manos de Sarutobi buscaban sus pechos grandes para acariciarlos y tirar delicadamente los pezones. Algo que hizo a Tsuky gemir y tirar a Saachan a la cama.

― Dices que eres una masoquista― observó una vez quedo sobre ella― no seas tonta, con una mujer no uses esas tácticas tan baratas. Quizá Gintoki caería, pero no yo.

De nuevo otro beso las llevó a dar vueltas en la cama. Enredándose como serpientes, entrelazando sus piernas, rozando sus sexos vírgenes. Tsukuyo lamió despacio los pezones de color durazno de la nija de elite que al sentir la humedad de su lengua arqueo su espalda. Enredó las hebras doradas en sus manos mientras bajaban por su estómago hasta quedar entre sus piernas. Sobre la panty de lino blanco, la lengua de Tsukuyo jugueteaba. Saachan cerró los ojos mientras abría las piernas. Probablemente en su cabeza imaginaba a Gintoki, probablemente no y sólo estaba Tsukuyo quitándole la ropa interior para sentir la húmeda carne entre sus labios.

Sus movimientos eran delicados, casi suaves y limpios. No quería lastimarla, destruir lo que tanto atesoraba para aquel hombre. Aunque las caderas de Sarutobi se movieran de arriba abajo buscando que la rubia profundizara más.

Entre besos, caricias y el aroma perfumado de mujer que anido la habitación, lograron acoplarse de tal manera que ambas sintieran el placer privado que sólo el toque de una mujer conoce. Mientras se besaban, tocaban con suavidad entre sus piernas, la entrada receptiva, el maravilloso ojo donde se puede ver el universo, de donde nace la vida, a donde todos quieren volver.

Tsukuyo gemía con los ojos cerradas mientras sentía los pequeños besos de Saachan y su mano masajeando en círculos ese botón que hacia explotar todo el orgasmo femenino. Tsukuyo sabía técnicas, había leído, aprendió demasiado sobre las artes amatorias, para hombres, para mujeres. Tan experimentada e inocente al mismo tiempo. Saachan sabía que ningún hombre se resistiría a ese hábito.

Dejaron de acariciarse, quedando así sus dedos impregnados de ese aroma sutil y fuerte que envenena a los hombres, los hace perder la razón y crear guerras. Por el aroma de una mujer.

Luego juntaron sus cuerpos. Al mismo tiempo que jugaban con sus pechos frotaban sus sexos sonrosados y palpitantes. Humedeciéndose más a sí mismas. Buscaban aire después de los besos, los gemidos y el calor sofocante que las llevó a moverse con más velocidad.

― I-Imagina― dijo Saachan con dificultad, pues los suspiros no la dejaban hablar y mucho menos los besos que Tsukuyo le daba en el cuello― que Gin-San nos mira…

Por un momento se detuvieron ante esa idea loca de la nija de elite. Tsukuyo sonrió maliciosa pero tímida.

― A ese imbécil le estaría sangrando la nariz antes de querer unirse.

― No sé, me gusta la idea… ― explicaba Saachan pasando su dedo por la mejilla caliente de la rubia― cierra los ojos e imagina…― inmediatamente ella cerró sus ojos.

A Tsukuyo le parecía una idea interesante pero fuera de lugar. Por primera vez no quiso saber de él y quería que Saachan tampoco. Eran sólo ellas, fundiéndose despacio, reconociéndose así mismas su feminidad, el poder que provenía de ella. Marcándose como iguales, como propias e individuales.

― Sarutobi, no lo arruines― luego de hablar, retomó el movimiento en sus caderas, pues estaba por perder la excitación y el placer que sentía al contacto de aquella carne palpitante con la suya.

Ayame no habló más, continuó moviéndose, tratando de atrapar ese momento fugaz que apareció una y otra vez para ambas. Los orgasmos sin penetración era lo que mejor se le daba a Sarutobi porque lo había experimentado más de una vez. Para Tsukuyo era un arte conseguirlo, porque no necesitaba de un hombre para el placer, no necesitaba de esa herramienta viril, grotesca y en algunos casos violenta y dolorosa, que irrumpía en el recinto más sagrado de una mujer, que si bien proporcionaba placer también sometimiento.

En cambio, al juntar sus partes más sensibles, experimentaron de nuevo, más intensamente que la noche anterior donde no pasó más que besos, caricias y reconocimiento físico. Los cabellos de Sarutobi, húmedos se pegaban a su cuerpo y el de la rubia. Ella hundió su cabeza entre los pechos de la pelila mientras los besaba desesperada por el orgasmo entre sus piernas.

Uno, dos, tres, quien sabe cuántos fueron. La habitación estaba ahogada de sexo, gritos y estrógeno. Estrógeno que explotó más de una vez hasta que el cansancio y la satisfacción las detuvieron.

Abrazadas en la cama, mirando el techo, suspirando, intentando recuperar cada una de las sensaciones. Cansadas y complacidas por haber llegado a donde nadie las había llevado jamás.

― Necesito tabaco― Tsukuyo buscó su pipa y preparó el tabaco.

Saachan boca abajo, observaba los movimientos de la rubia. Paso el dedo de su mano derecha por los huesos de la columna vertebral. Finalmente, la Hyakka dio una fumada y se dejó caer en la cama.

― Que placer― dijo mientras dejaba que el humo entrara a su cuerpo.

― Tsuky― llamó Sarutobi curiosa por el kiseru― dame.

― Tú no fumas…― haciendo caso omiso de su queja, Sarutobi robó el kiseru y dio una fumada.

― Hace mucho probé el cigarro en una fiesta de Zenzo. ¿Sabes que las prostitutas y los hombres vividores son los únicos que fuman después del sexo?

― Entonces págame, nena. Soy ambos― respondió Tsukuyo imitando a su versión masculina.

La ninja del Bakufu río como niña, moviendo sus piernas en el aire al mismo tiempo que abrazaba una almohada.

― Eres increíble, Tsuky… Debo admitir que cuando eras hombre, eras bastante guapo.

― También tú. Lo hubiéramos intentado aquella vez, pero yo sólo pensaba en prostituir a Ginko y tú en sadomasoquismo.

Ambas rieron, recordando esos días. Mientras Sarutobi miraba el techo pensando de nuevo en Gintoki. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Con quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo volvería? Tsukuyo se acercó lentamente para besarla.

― Se nos hará costumbre, Sarutobi― observó Tsukuyo después.

― Tú dijiste que estaríamos juntas hasta que volviera Gin-san― Ayame hizo un puchero o una queja y sonrió.

― ¿Y si nunca regresa? ― Tsukuyo miró el techo de la misma forma nostálgica mientras sacaba humo de su boca.

― Nos casaremos― soltó Saachan como si fuera cualquier respuesta.

― ¿Y si vuelve?

― Me casaré con él.

Tsukuyo río débilmente y con su mano libre la atrajo hacia ella. Se miraron con dulzura y cariño. Habían creado un lazo más fuerte que el que pudieran crear con un hombre. La realidad es que sí él volviera, no estaría con ninguna de las dos, porque es tan libre que no es del viento. Entonces habían tomado la mejor decisión.

― Tsuky― llamó Ayame― ¿hasta qué hora tenemos la habitación? Tengo hambre.

― Quien sabe, podemos pagar por horas extras si te quieres quedar y pedir algo a la habitación.

Saachan asintió. Dio un beso dulce en la mejilla de la rubia. Quedaron así en silencio un rato mientras Tsukuyo terminaba de fumar su kiseru y se relajaba. Mientras tanto, Saachan pasaba revista a la habitación. En el buro a un lado de su acompañante, vio una tarjeta con el nombre del hotel. De inmediato dio un brinco y miró a Tsuky asustada.

― ¿Qué pasa?― pregunto la cortesana.

― Gin-san ha estado en este hotel antes― Tsukuyo no entendió a que venía eso de pronto y esperó que explicara― una vez lo seguí hasta aquí… pero no entró con nadie. Luego llegó el Vice-comandante del Shinsengumi. Pensé que trabajaban juntos en una investigación… ¡Que estúpida fui!

Con la risa más delicada que pudo, Tsukuyo se burló de ella y se volvieron a abrazar.

 **-o-**

 **No sé si alguien lea esta cochinada… pero de cualquier manera, aquí la dejo para ver si se pasa algún pervertido por acá. Y de ante mano gracias por leer y el tiempo en dejar un comentario, sí es que lo hacen :D**

 **Gracias por leer. Besitos =)**


End file.
